


crazy little thing

by retts



Series: that’s life, innit? [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Netflix and Chill, literally i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: Dele only had himself to blame for ending up like this: on the bed with Eric half pinning him down, the duvet over them both as they squirmed.





	crazy little thing

**Author's Note:**

> lmao four days in and im writing ridiculous fanfic. i love football but i’ve not been following it anymore so i really don’t know who anybody is (except de gea but he’s not in this club, is he?) but i love??? eric and dele???? so have this and sorry 
> 
> the real sex is still being written haha

Dele only had himself to blame for ending up like this: on the bed with Eric half pinning him down, the duvet over them both as they squirmed.

(Not that Dele was going to admit he was wrong.)

‘No,’ moaned Eric, his face smooshed into Dele’s hair. ‘No, no, make it stop.’

Dele had his own face mostly buried into the pillow he was clutching. ‘We’ve committed to it, Diet, come on. This is for charity.’

‘No, watching a part of it whilst being filmed was for charity. This is just torture.’ A shrill scream pierced the air. ‘God, I hate you. Why’d you even suggest this? Why the bloody hell did I agree?’

Dele took a peek and jerked back when the monster roared out of the darkness and seemed like it would burst through the screen and into the real world. ‘Shit!’ he cried. If Eric wasn’t holding him down, he’d have shoved the MacBook off the bed. Dele could feel Eric’s heartbeat against his back, as frantic as his own.

‘Why do people make horror films?’ asked Eric, his hands gripping Dele almost painfully. ‘This is not fun. They could be making shows about, about love or dogs but they make this instead? The world is a mad place. Oh, God, it’s gone quiet again. What’s happening, Del?’

‘I’m not going to look! You do it!’ Deli shoved his elbow back and hit something soft that made Eric grunt. Eric widened his stance and pinioned Dele down even more firmly, his leg heavy on the backs of Dele’s own.

‘This is your stupid idea,’ whispered Eric into his ear.

Dele shivered. ‘Stop whispering, Eric. It’s creepy.’

‘Let’s just stop this. There’s no one here to judge us if we stop watching.’

‘Shut up.’

‘We’re not even looking at the screen anymore.’

Dele pushed the pillow down and tilted his head up. ‘See - ’ The word dissolved on his tongue as, on screen, something grabbed the brother’s leg and pulled him down. At the same time, Eric’s socked foot rubbed Dele’s ankle, and Dele threw him off with a shriek.

Eric nearly fell off the bed and he clutched at Dele’s shoulder, his knees clinging on to the edge of the mattress. ‘Del!’

Heart still in his throat, Dele sat up and grabbed Eric by the elbows and hauled him back on the bed. He reached over and shut the laptop with a decisive click, then turned to wrap his arms around Eric. His fist thumped on a firm shoulder. ‘You fucking scared me, you sod!’

Eric shifted and Dele loosened his grip enough for Eric to sit down on the bed cross-legged. Dele crawled on top of him and Eric drew the duvet over their shoulders.

Dele hooked his chin on Eric’s right shoulder and let out a breath. The eerie silence from the show still echoed in his ears. ‘Fine, that was a bad idea,’ he conceded.

Suddenly, Eric was laughing. It was contagious at the best of times but pressed up like this, feeling the vibrations go through him and down to the tips of his fingertips, Dele felt weirdly emotional. _The adrenaline from the fright, just like taking a penalty_ , Dele thought.

‘That was ridiculous. We’re ridiculous. Fuck, me heart’s still racing.’ Eric pulled back far enough to catch Dele’s gaze. It was mostly dark in the room but Dele knew Eric was looking at him in fondness and just a little bit of exasperation. Maybe half and half. ‘Promise me we’re not gonna watch another horror show as long as we’re alive.’

Dele bit down on the instinctive asshole response - ‘That’s optimistic of you, Dier’ - and ignored the delighted squirmy feeling in his stomach as if he was going to be sick.

‘Promise.’

Eric put out his pinky and Dele really was going to be sick from the unexpected sweetness of this. Grinning, he hooked their pinkies together and shook on it. Dele leant forward and caught the corner of Eric’s mouth in a sloppy kiss. Eric turned his head just enough so they were properly kissing. The delighted squirmy feeling turned hot and aching from the way Eric’s beard felt against his chin, the way their thighs rubbed together.

Eric ran his tongue along the roof of Dele’s mouth, the line of his upper teeth, then abruptly pulled back.

‘Huh?’ asked Dele.

‘No more scary shows, yeah? Jan told me about this other thing on Netflix - ’ Eric disentangled himself from Dele and wriggled towards the laptop, pulling up the lid and lighting up the absolute confusion on Dele’s face ‘ - and it’s called Dogs and it’s supposed to be really good.’

‘I thought we were going to fuck?’ Dele was already sporting a semi, even.

Eric waved a hand at him. ‘Later, babe.’ His fingers clicked on the keyboard. ‘Come on, Delboy. Let’s get comfortable.’

Dele thought about resisting the tug on his shirt but he swept his eyes over Eric, now lying on his stomach with the sheets pooled around his waist, and let himself be drawn in. He dragged Eric’s arm over his shoulder and tucked his head under Eric’s chin. He was not a small guy and didn’t want to be, but there was something warm and cosy about being enveloped like this.

‘You know you’re going to be weeping at this, yeah?’ said Dele as the intro started, showing dogs and dogs and more dogs.

Eric jolted. ‘Are you serious?’

‘As Sirius Black. If you’re going to cry on me, I will kill you.’

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is fire to my soul 
> 
> also i am clarespace on tumblr


End file.
